A Shattered Heart
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: I was running away. Running away from everything. Why does this happen to me? I'm just a stupid monster....the damn rat gets everything...Why can't I have anything? Rated T for safety.


**This is just a one-shot for my fav couple of Fruits Basket!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own fruba or any characters just the idea! oh and if you don't like this couple don't read...well maybe idk. **

**Summary: I was running away. Running away from everything. Why does this happen to me? I'm just a stupid monster....the damn rat gets everything...Why can't I have anything? **

**Well tell me what ya think? Flames are appeiciated. oh and this is a Kyo and Tohru thing. Although it is very depressing. Oh and this whole thing is **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

" Tohru?" I was searching around the house for Tohru. She wasn't in her usual places. Not in the kitchen, her room, any other room cleaning, not on the sofa reading, not outside working on laundry....she was absoultely no where. I looked outside the back door eavesdropping on the conversation just happening.

" Yuki? Why are we out here again? We can always hide in one of our rooms and lock the door so nobody will figure out." She replied her eyes moving back and forth.

" It's fine. If anyone does figure out.." His eyes landed on me and he had an evil smirk. He knew about my feelings for Tohru. " It won't matter. We shouldn't think of them...our happiness and _**love **_should come first." My heart broke in two pieces. The next thing that happened will always scar me, even when I'm locked up. He kissed her and she kissed **back**. My heart shattered into a million no probably billion of pieces. Hot salty tears running down my face and blurring my vision.

Tohru turned around and saw me. " K-Kyo- Kun....I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I.." I didn't even hear the last little bit. I was running away. Running away from her, the rat, Akito, the Sohma family absolutely everything. ' Why does this happen to me? I shouldn't even hope.....I'm just a damn monster who doesn't deserve love. That _rat _gets everything he wants and needs...I can't even have one thing. Not even her.....'

I finally stopped running to catch my breath. My thoughts only were about her and how I already lost her and every ounce of happiness I could ever have. I'd be locked away soon....she should be with someone that can actually stay with her and who doesn't hurt anyone around her. My lungs begging for air, I was breathing heavily and of course to make my day even worse (if that's possible) it was raining. Sending MORE pain through my chest.

" I hate life! Who the hell cares about me? Oh wait I have that answer. Nobody! Not even the only one I love truly....she loves that damn rat and hates me. I mean I understand why, I always yell at her and I take my anger out on her and I never help her and I'm not nice and I'm not Yuki....also I am the _cat. _Nobody ever loves the cat. The cat of the zodiac. Why can't.....can't.....I get......anything....." My voice breaking and I started sobbing uncontrobally.

It was probably now midnight. I was numb and cold from the rain. I got up slowly and made my way back to the house. None of the lights were on probably didn't want to wait for me to come home. I walked through the door and froze when I saw Tohru staring at me wide eyed. " Kyo, I'm so sorry. I know how....i mean that you have feelings for me but I don't know what to do...Yuki and I have alreayd been dating and I chased after you today and heard what you said....I just don't know."

" Tohru....stay with that damn rat. I know you love him and not me. Besides I'm just a monster and don't deserve anybody good. I deserve to be locked away like the monster I am....bye Tohru." I walked oout of the room as I heard her cying which broke my heart even more.

**~*1 year later*~ **

I heard a knock on my door. My birthday was today and I hadn't beat Yuki....I was leaving and would never be able to see the outside wrold again. Akito came in with this smirk saying you belong to me forever. Yuki was behind him with a smirk saying I won. And Hatori had an expressionless face as usual. " Come cat...your cage awaits you, you little monster." She sneered at me. I got up slowly my head screaming run away just run away before it's to late.

Tohru was crying. She was red eyed and her eyes were swollen. Her face was a little tinge of red and her body was shaking uncontrobally. " P-P-Please don't....take him....away..." She begged pathetically.

" No he didn't beat Yuki...my precious Yuki and that was the beat. Besides he deserves this he is just a monster you little brat. He doesn't deserve to be on the outside free. He needs to be locked away or he himself will kill others just like he did to his own mother." His words were daggers. They stabbed me over and over again never stopping, only repeating in my head. They will never stop repeating until the day I die....and go to hell. " Tohru...don't cry for me. I'm fine...I really deserve this." I said barely a whisper.

" But Kyo...." She was interrupted by the rat. " Leave him alone Miss Honda. He deserves to leave." She just looked at him with fear and something else I couldn't detect. " I LOVE HIM YUKI! I NEVER LOVED YOU! PLEASE KYO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE!" She was screaming please over and over. Shigure and Kureno had to hold her back.

The last thing I saw before that cage door closed was her screaming my name and crying.

**~*A week later*~ (A/N: sorry for rushing the story)**

I was leaning against the wall just sitting there as usual. I had heard Tohru was a wreck since I left. I didn't believe it though...she would never want. My thoughts were stopped short wehn I heard a small weak voice say my name. " Kyo..It's Tohru. Akito brought me here with her today. She wanted to show me something." She said it so quietly I bet nothing could hear her. I saw her being chained to the wall and Akito walking towards me with something in her hand.

I stood up only to be pushed back down. My stomach was kicked and blood came out of my mouth spilling on the floor. She repeatedly kicked me or punched me. I couldn't get up, I couldn't fight back, I couldn't do a thing and Tohru was watching the whole thing horrified and crying. The I was flipped on my stomach, more blood coming out. My shirt was ripped off and a searing pain went through me. A whip. That's what Akito had in her hand. She didn't stop. I was bleeding and in pain. Pain was everywhere in my body and I felt like I wasn't in my body yet I could feel everything happening..........hoping I would die very soon. Then a thought came to my head. Tohru.

I couldn't die for her. I needed to keep fighting death as her words rushed through my head. _" I LOVE HIM YUKI! I NEVER LOVED YOU! PLEASE KYO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE!" _I opened my eyes slightly when the hitting stopped. I saw liquid everywhere, it was a dark red. I felt it oozing from my body. They unchained Tohru and I felt her arms around me saying things like ' Kyo don't die, don't worry I'm right here and I won't leave, someone call a docter or Hatori.' Everything was fading faster by the second. My eyes were closing and then it went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and saw a house. There was Tohru and a little girl in her lap. She had borwn hair just liker mother's and red crimson eyes just like mine. She was wearing a cute little red dress with red ribbons in her hair. She acted just like Tohru and was trying to catch a butterfly when she looked my way. " Daddy!" She creamed and jumped out of Tohru's arms and ran for me. She went right through me and I turned around thinking that she couldn't see me.

I saw an older version of myself drop to his knees and put his arms out and hugged her. Then Tohru went through me and gave the older me a hug and a peck on the cheek. It looked like a family photo. One I never truly had but wanted. The father standing in the middle looked at me and said " Kyo, I know life was tough but you gotta keep going someone needs you." He looked at Tohru and smiled. " This little girl....will need a father please wake up so you can have the life you always wanted. Wake up Kyo."

I slightly opened my eyes to see me in a room and hearing a beeping noise. I groaned. " Kyo he's awake, oh thank god!"

I opened my eyes fully and realized I was alive and fine and there was Tohru smiling down at me. I smiled back. " Tohru....I love you. I always had and I can never stop loving you no matter what happens to you or me. Will you marry me?" She smiled so big and nodded her head yes tears were forming in her eyes but not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

I did something bold. I kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. I never wanted to go. I licked her bottom lip asking for access and she granted it. Our tonges were intertwined and I was holding her close to me. We stopped so we could get some air and smiled again at each other. I was the happiest I could ever be.

**~*5 years later*~**

" Daddy!!!!" The same little girl ran towards me when I entered the door to my house. " I missed you. I have to show you what I made in the sand box. It was a castle! Mommy taught me." She smile dproudly at herself as if she climbed mount everest and made it back down alive. I chuckled. " Ok I'll go see it. Where's mommy though? I gotta say something." I said. " MOmmy is in the kitchen, here I'll put the finishing touches on my castle and you talk to mommy." We shook hands at our little deal.

" Hey honey, I'm home." I hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She was making dinner. " Hey sweetie. Did you see Kyoko's castle? I absolutely love it." I looked at her. " I'll see it later. I wanna give you something. I took the present form my pocket and placed it in her hands. It was a little stuffed animal cat. It was orange and there was a tag that said something on it. _I love you my little onigri _

" I love you too my little kitty cat." She kissed me and we left to go see our little girl and her new sand castle.

I guess the cat of the zodiac does get something. A little Onigri and a family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Well how did you like it? This is my first one-shot and my first fruba fanfiction so please don't be to harsh. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! :D


End file.
